


Дублинская сказка

by Tarosya



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Романтическое воспоминание о первой поездке в Дублин.Основано на реальных событиях. Но присутствует и вымысел. Одним словом, это сказка.
Kudos: 1





	Дублинская сказка

_Black is the color of my true love's hair.  
Her lips are like a rose so fair.  
She's got the sweetest face and the gentlest hands.  
I love the ground whereon she stands._

_I love my love and well she knows.  
I love the ground whereon she goes.  
And how I wish the day would come  
When she and I can be as one._

_Black is the color of my true love's hair.  
Her lips are like a rose so fair.  
She's got the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands.  
I love the ground whereon she stands._

_I go to the Clyde for to mourn and weep,  
But satisfied I never could sleep,  
I'll write to you a few short lines  
I'll suffer death ten thousand times._

_Black is the color of my true love's hair.  
Her lips are like a rose so fair.  
She's got the sweetest face and the gentlest hands.  
I love the ground whereon she stands._

Этот местный паб на юге города хоть и не был забит посетителями под завязку, как его собратья в центре, но обойдя вокруг стойки бара в поисках стула, я обнаружила, что свободных мест нет и здесь.  
За последний час я побывала в трех или четырех пабах в центре, но места в них мне не нашлось. Мне уже приходилось пить пиво в пабах стоя, но сейчас мне безумно хотелось еще и поесть.  
И без того всегда полные посетителей пубы, в субботу были набиты так, что яблоку было негде упасть. А главное, сегодня соккер – Ирландия против Италии. И казалось, пол-Европы собралось посмотреть игру на большом экране в ирландском пабе за кружкой пива.  
Уже успело стемнеть. По улицам гулял прилетевший с моря ветер, разнося крики дублинцев и туристов: "Come on, Ireland!" Хотелось остаться в этом всеобщем веселье, закружиться вместе с болельщиками в водовороте крейка.  
Но меня уже тошнило от голода, и от долгой ходьбы отекли ноги.  
Поэтому я и зашла в этот пуб, который заприметила из окна автобуса по дороге из гостиницы, в надежде, что здесь-то будет не так людно.  
\- Эй! Ты хочешь сесть? – Грузный немолодой мужчина тяжело слез с высокого барного табурета. Мясистый сломанный нос. Огромные лопоухие уши не могли скрыть даже длинные светлые волосы, которые уже взяла седина.  
\- А как же вы? – Мне было неудобно за то, что я подняла его со стула.  
\- Стоя больше пива входит! – Он загоготал. Его друзья, сидевшие за стойкой, подхватили смех.  
Я села на предложенный стул. Только расслабив покалывающие иголочками от усталости ступни, я почувствовала, как же все-таки болят мои бедные ножки.  
\- Пинту Смитуикса. – Сказала я бармену. – И… У вас что-нибудь поесть сейчас? Может быть, сэндвич?  
\- Хочешь рыбу с чипсами?  
\- Хочу!  
\- Я тебе согрею.  
Через несколько минут бармен поставил передо мной тарелку с едой. И долив в стакан пива, подал мне мою пинту.  
\- Хотите шутку? – Я протянула бармену деньги. - В русских пабах весит объявление: "Не стесняйтесь просить бармена долить пиво после того, как пена осядет". – Я попыталась перевести на английский знаменитое советское: "Требуйте долива пива после отстоя пены".  
Бармен рассмеялся:  
\- Чего только не бывает!  
Рыба с чипсами оказались пересоленными, но запивая Смитуиксом, я употребила почти всю тарелку.  
А посетители паба тем временем увлеченно смотрели соккер. Ирландия уже успела забить первый гол, и настроение у всех было прехорошее. Хотелось смотреть игру вместе с ними. Правда телевизор висел прямо надо мной, и мне приходилось задирать голову.  
\- Тебе удобно смотреть? – спросил бармен.  
Я кивнула.  
\- За кого ты болеешь?  
\- Ну, раз я в Ирландии, то за Ирландию, конечно.  
\- Ты не из Италии?  
\- Нет. Я там даже никогда не была. Я из Израиля.  
\- О! Я знаю одного израильского игрока!  
Бармен назвал мне имя. Но его акцент изменил его до неузнаваемости. Кроме того, я вообще не знаю никого из израильских игроков. Поэтому я только кивнула бармену в ответ.  
Футбол я смотрела второй раз в жизни. Я мало что понимала из происходящего на поле. Это не стоило того, чтобы сидеть в неудобной позе с запрокинутой головой и затекшей шеей.  
Вместо игры я разглядывала посетителей. Мужчины и их жены и подруги сидели кто за столами, кто за стойкой, и пили пиво, весело гомоня. В торце бара сидела пожилая леди. Она пила не пиво, а кока-колу. И скрипучим старческим голосом желала итальянцем всяческих напастей.  
Все комментировали игру, переговариваясь со своими соседями по столу, и за другими столиками. Иногда кто-то кричал своему другу в другой конец зала. Голоса тонули во всеобщем гомоне.  
Все, или, по крайней мере, многие здесь знали друг друга. Я с интересом наблюдала за ними, переводя взгляд от столика к столику. А посетители были увлечены игрой, и не обращали внимания на чужую гостью.  
Его я увидела, когда Италия, забив гол, сравняла счет. Весь пуб разочарованно загудел. Кто-то сзади меня громко выкрикнул "Fuck!" Я обернулась. За высоким столиком у окна сидели двое мужчин. Крикнувший "Fuck!" продолжал орать что-то неразборчивое в экран телевизора, не замечая никого вокруг. А второй смутился от того, что они с другом привлекли мое внимание. Растерянно пожал плечами, и неуклюже улыбнулся.  
Рыжий кельт. Даже глаза рыжие. Волосы коротко стрижены. Небрит. Закатанные рукава белой рубашки открывают наколку, опоясывающую правое предплечье. Руки сильные, почти без волос. Большие ладони покрыты веснушками.  
Я больше не смотрела соккер. Я то и дело оглядывалась на него. Искала глазами его отражение в зеркальной рекламе виски Джеймсон над барной стойкой.  
А он смотрел мимо меня в экран телевизора, наблюдая за игрой. Не выпуская стакана из рук, и не отрывая его ото рта, он пил пиво не глотками, а сосал его. При этом он иногда поворачивал запястье, чтобы посмотреть на часы, но каким-то удивительным образом пиво не проливал.  
Наконец рыжий поставил стакан на столик, и ловко спрыгнув с высокого табурета, направился к двери, прихватив сигареты. А я, вскочив со стула, тут же пошла на улицу вслед за ним. Куртку и сумку я оставила висеть на крючке под барной стойкой, даже не испугавшись ни на секунду, что кто-то может что-то украсть.  
Облокотившись о подоконник, он курил. Я подошла к нему ближе.  
\- Там так шумно. – Сказала я, оправдывая свое появление.  
Он кивнул.  
\- А здесь холодно… - Осенний холод тут же пробрался под свитер. Я поежилась. Как ему не холодно в одной рубашке?  
\- Хочешь сигарету? – Он протянул мне пачку, полагая, что сигарета меня согреет.  
Я не курю. Изредка могу сделать пару затяжек с выпивкой. Но сейчас от предложенной сигареты я не отказалась. Он щелкнул зажигалкой. И я, будто для того чтобы мне было удобнее прикурить, коснулась его большой веснушчатой ладони своими холодными пальцами.  
\- Я всегда думала, что в пубе должно быть пьяно и накурено… - Я затянулась сигаретой. Терпкий дым вязал язык.  
\- Когда-то так и было. Но теперь курить внутри запретили, и нужно выходить на улицу.  
Он докурил сигарету, и бросил окурок на асфальт. Я последовала его примеру.  
\- Ты не докурила.  
\- Холодно. Пойдем внутрь.  
Мы вошли в публикацию.  
\- Ты тут одна?  
Я кивнула.  
\- Хочешь сесть с нами?  
\- Да. Спасибо!  
Он помог мне передвинуть стул, и подал руку, чтобы было удобнее сесть.  
\- Это мой брат Дэймон. – Он указал на своего соседа по столу.  
Дэймон был пониже ростом. Тоже рыжий, но темнее. Лицо совсем другое. Но присмотревшись можно было уловить сходство.  
\- А тебя как зовут? – спросила я.  
\- Кэл.  
\- Очень приятно. Я – Таня.  
\- Как–как? – Спросил меня Дэймон. – Дэниэл?  
\- Таня. – Мне показалось, что меня не расслышали в шуме. – Таня. Вообще, полное имя Татьяна. Но все зовут меня Таня.  
\- Мне Татьяна больше нравится. – Сказал Кэл. – По-моему, красивее.  
\- Можешь меня так называть. – Я улыбнулась.  
\- А откуда ты? – Спросил Дэймон.  
\- Я родилась на Украине. Но живу сейчас в Израиле.  
\- А почему переехала?  
Я не стала объяснять на английском в шумном пабе, где я сама себя с трудом слышала, почему тринадцать лет назад я приняла решение уехать в Израиль.  
\- Это сложно. – Только и сказала я.  
\- Так почему ты переехала? – Снова спросил Дэймон.  
\- Дэймон, отстань от нее!  
\- Sorry! Я просто спросил. – Дэймон обратился ко мне. – А твои друзья тоже сюда придут?  
Я отрицательно покачала головой. Было удобней изъясняться жестами.  
\- А где они?  
\- Я путешествую одна.  
\- Это смело. – Сказал Кэл.  
Я улыбнулась:  
\- Ничего особенного.  
\- Ирландские девушки сами никуда не ездят. И пумбы тоже сами не ходят. – Сказал Дэймон.  
Мне стало неуютно от того, что он сравнивает меня с их женщинами, и даже, как мне показалось, критикует.  
\- Когда я назначаю свидание девушке в каком-то месте, она ждет меня на улице, и не заходит в пуб одна. – Он никак не унимался.  
\- Отвали, Дэймон! – крикнул ему Кэл. - Та твоя подружка тоже поехала в Америку без тебя.  
\- Она поехала с сестрой. А это не одно и то же.  
\- Но у меня нет сестры. – Я попыталась обратить все в шутку.  
\- Все в порядке. – Сказал мне Кэл, слегка приобняв за плечи. – Не обращай внимания на Дэймона. Он все обобщает. Это здорово, что ты сама поехала в отпуск. Смело.  
Я улыбнулась.  
\- А кто из вас старше? – спросила я, чтобы сменить тему.  
\- Ты кого назвала старым? – Я определенно не понравилась Дэймону.  
\- Дэймон, я спросила, кто старше.  
\- Он! – Дэймон указал на Кэла. Еще до того, как он ответил, казалось, я уже знала ответ. – Ему уже 34!  
Разговор как-то утих. Парни вернулись к наблюдению за матчем. А я игру не смотрела. Украдкой поглядывала на Кэла.  
Нога Кэла под столом слегка коснулась моей. Я почувствовала, как он слегка дернулся, готовый в любой момент отодвинуться. Но я ничего не сказала. Сидела не шевелясь. И он понял, что все в порядке. Продолжал сидеть, прижав свою ногу к моей. Мне нравилось даже через джинсы ощущать тепло его тела.  
Я не заметила, как команда Ирландии забила второй гол. Но весь пуб заволновался, загудел. Посетители кричали, вскакивали с мест, обнимались.  
Кэл и Дэймон тоже вскочили на ноги, и я вместе с ними. Кэл порывисто обнял меня. Легонько коснулся губами моих. Я ответила на его поцелуй. Провела кончиком языка по его губам. Кэл не ожидал. Но почувствовав, как мои губы ласкают его, он жадно впился в мой рот.  
\- Кэл? – Позвал его Дэймон. Но мы продолжали целоваться. У нашего поцелуя был горьковатый вкус пива и сигарет.  
Рассевшись снова за столом, Кэл придвинул мой стул ближе к себе. По-хозяйски обнял меня рукой за шею. Я взяла его большую ладонь, сцепив его длинные пальцы в замок со своими. Кэл сосал пиво из своего стакана. Целовал меня влажными от пива губами со вкусом Гиннеса. Он ничего не говорил, только улыбался мне пьяной улыбкой. И снова брался за пиво, продолжая смотреть соккер.  
А я наблюдала за посетителями паба. Женщины за соседними столиками, встретившись со мной взглядом, улыбались мне, будто я теперь для них своя. Будто я стала одного с ними роду-племени.  
За несколько минут до финала матча итальянцы сравняли счет. На секунду повисла тишина, а затем пуб разразился воем настоящего горя. Каждый в душе уже праздновал победу Ирландии.  
Кэл тоже сразу сник. Придвинувшись к нему ближе, я обвила его шею руками, и поцеловала. Поймав его язык своими губами, влажно пососала. Я чувствовала, что Кэлу это нравится. Положив руку ему на плечо, я почувствовала, как напрягаются его мышцы под моими пальцами.  
Оторвавшись от моих губ, Кэл долго смотрел мне в глаза. Рассматривал мое лицо сквозь хмельную дымку, заволакивающую его взгляд. Теперь ему было плевать на забитый Италией гол.  
Через несколько минут игра закончилась. Экран все еще показывал комментаторов, обсуждающих игру. Но бармен отключил звук, и включил музыку. Мелодия была мне знакома. Я слышала эту песню накануне в пубе в центре.  
\- Black is the color of my true love's hair… - Тихо сказал мне Кэл.  
\- Что?  
\- Her lips are like a rose so fair…  
\- А-а-а! Это песня!  
Кэл закивал, пьяно улыбаясь. Наклонился ко мне. Его жаркий рот нашел мои губы.  
Глубокий, влажный поцелуй.  
\- Почему тебе понравился мой брат? Я ведь красивее…  
Дэймон отходил пообщаться с другими посетителями паба. Сейчас он стоял возле нас, пританцовывая на месте, с полным стаканом пива. Я не заметила, как он подошел.  
\- Дэймон, отвали! – Без злобы сказал ему Кэл.  
Кэл выпустил меня из объятий. И воспользовавшись этим, я спрыгнула с барного табурета.  
\- Ты уходишь? – Кэл взял меня за руку. Он будто и вправду испугался, что я могу уйти.  
Я не собиралась уходить. Но мне нужен был перерыв, передых. Бешено колотилось сердце. Со мной будто что-то происходило, и я не успевала за этим. Чужая страна, чужой город, этот пуб, и этот незнакомый местный парень – все в одну секунду стало мне родным. И это было странно. Меня это немного пугало.  
\- Нет. - Ответила я, поглаживая его по руке. – Но мне нужно в особое место.  
Спрятаться на несколько минут в туалете. Сделать пару глубоких вздохов, чтоб унять пульс. Побыть в тишине, чтобы шум в голове утих.  
\- А в какое? – Продолжал допытываться Кэл.  
\- В то, в которое даже королева ходит одна.  
\- А-а-а!  
\- Ты понял?  
Кэл кивнул.  
\- Я скоро.  
Из большого зеркала в туалете я глядела сама на себя блестящими от выпивки и поцелуев Кэла глазами. Губы раскраснелись. Щеки залил румянец возбуждения. Я нравилась себе такой.  
Вернувшись из самого важного места, я обнаружила, что Кэл стоял у стола, и смотрит на часы. Я подошла, и он обнял меня так, будто я отсутствовала несколько часов. Кэл неистово прижимал меня к себе своими сильными руками.  
\- Honey! - Он был пьян, и очаровательно мил.  
Кэл впился горячим ртом в мои губы. Его ладонь спустилась с талии, и легла на ягодицу. Поняв, что я не против, Кэл стиснул ее длинными пальцами. Возбуждение нарастало. Поймав мою нижнюю губу зубами, Кэл с силой прикусил ее, сделав мне больно.  
Я отвернулась, закрыв губы рукой.  
\- Sorry! – Кэл виновато смотрел на меня. Часто моргал своими рыжими глазами. Его взгляд из-под светлых, почти прозрачных ресниц, был таким трогательным, что я не могла притворяться рассерженной. Я, приподнялась на цыпочках, и поцеловала Кэла в висок, у уголка глаза, взяв его лицо в свои ладони. Щетина на его щеках покалывала пальцы.  
Мы снова сели за стол. Кэл облокотился об стену, а меня прижал спиной к своей груди. Крепко обхватив меня своими сильными руками, он поцеловал меня в шею. Зарылся носом в мои коротко стриженые волосы на затылке. Его дыхание обжигало.  
\- Ты знаешь, это заводит. Я уже не смогу сказать тебе "нет". – Я сказала это по-русски. Потребность что-то сказать сильнее необходимости быть понятым.  
-Что? – Кэл наклонился, подставляя ухо к моим губам. Он думал, что просто не расслышал.  
\- Ничего. – Ответила я, и залезла язычком в раковину его уха.  
Кэл рассмеялся. Наклонил голову, пытаясь потереться ухом о плечо.  
\- Щекотно? – Спросила я.  
\- Нет. – Кэл продолжал улыбаться.  
\- Я знаю, почему она понравилась моему брату… - Услышала я сзади голос Дэймона.– Моему брату нравятся такие, с большими…  
\- Дэймон! Закрой свой рот! – Гаркнул на него Кэл.  
Проходящая мимо женщина задержалась на несколько секунд у нашего столика, заинтересовавшись происходящим. Она сказала, обращаясь к Дэймону:  
\- С тобой что-то не в порядке. Очень сильно не в порядке.  
\- Он просто пьян. – Ответил ей Кэл.  
\- Жирная сука! – Сказал Дэймон ей вслед, когда она отошла.  
Дэймон действительно был пьян. И если Кэл пьяным вызывал умиление, то Дэймон становился все отвратительней.  
Повернувшись на стуле к Кэлу лицом, я провела ладонью по его предплечью.  
\- Что это значит? - Я коснулась кончиками пальцев его наколки. Ветка с шипами опоясывала предплечье вокруг, и там где шипы впивались в кожу, выступали капельки крови.  
\- Ничего. – Ответил Кэл. – Я был пьян, и сглупил. Это было давно.  
\- Кэл! Тебе завтра на работу! – Дэймон не мог не вмешиваться.  
\- А где ты работаешь? – спросила я Кэла.  
\- Он водит автобус. – Дэймон ответил за него.  
\- Дэймон, заткнись! – Может Кэл стеснялся своей работы. А может Дэймон все смог достать и его.  
\- Тебе, правда, завтра на работу? – Снова спросила я.  
\- Да. – Ответил Кэл. – Но от тебя не уйду. Только если ты сама не захочешь. Я хочу остаться с тобой.  
Немногословный Кэл сказал слишком много, и тут же прильнул к моим припухшим раскрасневшимся губам.  
\- Я еду домой, брат! – Наконец-то! Единственная толковая фраза Дэймона за весь вечер!  
\- Спокойной ночи! Увидимся завтра!  
Кэл оторвался от моих губ лишь на пару секунд. Запрокинув мою голову назад, он жадно целовал меня, будто желая насытиться, но все больше распаляясь.  
Обнимая меня за талию, Кэл провел ладонью вверх. Его длинные пальцы коснулись моей груди. От этого прикосновения пошли электрические токи. Я через одежду чувствовала горячее тепло его ладони. Мне хотелось, чтобы Кэл ласкал меня сильнее.  
\- Come on, bro!  
\- Дэймон, уходи!  
\- Знаешь, Дэймон, в Израиле есть такие люди, которые прощаются, но не уходят.  
\- Don't fuck with me!  
\- Я даже не собиралась! – Я с вызовом смотрела в глаза Дэймону, ожидая его следующего выпада. Он лишь зло щурился в ответ.  
\- Пуб скоро закроется. Нам пора. – Кэл обнял меня сильней, пытаясь отвлечь от брата.  
\- Куда мы пойдем? – Я потерлась виском о его небритую щеку.  
\- Куда захочешь.  
\- Где ты остановилась? – Спросил Дэймон.  
\- В гостинице. – Ответила я, больше не глядя на него.  
\- А в какой?  
\- А зачем тебе, Дэймон? Твой брат большой мальчик. Ему не нужна нянька вроде тебя. – Дэймон мне надоел. Я открыто грубила ему, не соблюдая больше приличий.  
\- Может, я хочу завтра к тебе приехать, и тоже трахнуть.  
На секунду я онемела. Задохнулась от неожиданного наглого хамства.  
\- По-твоему, это смешно, Дэймон? – Смогла сказать я наконец, сделав несколько глубоких вздохов.  
\- А, по-твоему, это все серьезно? Ты что думаешь, вы помолвлены? It’s just for craic! - Почти выкрикнул мне Дэймон.  
Кэл молчал. Он наблюдал за нашей с Дэймоном ссорой, переводя пьяный взгляд то на него, то на меня. Растерянно часто моргал своими рыжими глазами в обрамлении светлых ресниц.  
Я не знаю, чего я ожидала. Возможно, чтобы Кэл заступился за меня. Чтобы он поставил на место своего брата, который все нам портил на протяжении всего вечера, и наконец-то в этом преуспел.  
Но Кэл ничего не сделал.  
Все волшебство этого сказочного вечера разбилось вдребезги. Слезы стали в горле комом. Хотелось выть с тоски, взявшей душу.  
Мне нечего было больше делать в этом пабе. Мое место не здесь, как бы мне не хотелось этого еще пять минут назад.  
\- It's not a craic anymore! – Сказала я Дэймону.  
И прихватив свою куртку и сумку, побежала к выходу.  
Уходя, я не взглянула на Кэла. Ничего не сказала ему на прощанье.  
Удивительно, но выходя из полного посетителей паба я ни с кем не столкнулась. Возможно, люди расступались, давая мне дорогу. Я же никого не видела.  
Но проходя мимо окна, я не смогла не заглянуть внутрь. Кэл сидел за столом, обхватив голову руками. Подняв глаза от столешницы, он посмотрел в окно. Встретившись с ним взглядом, я увидела в его глазах невыразимую грусть, тоскливую боль по потерянному безвозвратно. У меня кольнуло сердце. Я наказала Кэла за его брата.  
Перебежав пустую, без машин, улицу, я остановилась у автобусной остановки. Только сейчас я почувствовала холод, и вспомнила, что нужно надеть куртку.  
Я старалась не смотреть в сторону пумба, откуда вышла только что, убеждая себя, что лучше смотреть на дорогу, чтобы не пропустить автобус.  
Непонятный шум привлек мое внимание, и заставил обернуться. На противоположной стороне улицы я увидела дерущихся Кэла и Дэймона. Два брата боролись, сцепившись в объятьях схватки. Вслед за ними из дверей паба высыпали посетители.  
Я не помню, как оказалась в толпе, обступившей кругом дерущихся Кэла и Дэймона. В голове стучала мысль, что братьев нужно обязательно разнять. Но, уловив мое движение, лопоухий дядька с длинными седеющими волосами удержал меня за рукав куртки. Тот самый, что уступил мне место в пубе. Он отрицательно покачал головой, показывая, что разнимать дерущихся не стоит.  
Наступив Кэлу на ногу, Дэймон смог сбросить его с себя. Сделав шаг назад, он двинул брату кулаком в лицо наотмашь. Кэл закачался, но устоял на ногах.  
Кэл замахнулся, пытаясь ударить брата в ответ. Тот увернулся, и удар Кэла не достиг цели. А Дэймон успел заехать Кэлу в бок, под ребра. Кэл согнулся пополам.  
Казалось, воздух трещал от выброса адреналина. Напряжение сжимало все внутри железной лапой. Было трудно дышать. Глаза заволакивало туманом. Происходящее казалось ненастоящим. Будто все фантазия в хмельной дреме. Только тяжелые удары моего сердца заставляли поверить в то, что все это наяву.  
Низко пригнувшись, Кэл бросился на Дэймона. Ударил его с разгона головой в грудь. От неожиданности Дэймон перестал обороняться. А Кэл схватив брата за ворот пиджака, принялся бить его в живот, в грудь, по ребрам.  
Дэймон повалился на асфальт. Кэл бросился на него. Занес кулак, готовый заехать ему еще раз.  
Удержавший меня мужчина в два шага подскочил к дерущимся. Схватил Кэла за руку. Тот пытался стряхнуть его. Но лопоухий дядька, несмотря на возраст, смог удержать его. Он стал что-то говорить Кэлу. Слов я не слышала.  
Кэл уступил. Унял свою ярость. Опустил кулак. Лопоухий дядька, обняв Кэла за плечи, отвел его в сторону.  
Кто-то помогал Дэймону подняться на ноги.  
Кэл тяжело дышал. Удивленно оглядывал толпу. Казалось, он только сейчас заметил людей на улице. Достал из кармана смятую пачку сигарет. Первую, оказавшуюся сломанной, выбросил на асфальт.  
\- Honey! – Кэл увидел меня, и стремительно подошел. Закурил вторую, целую, сигарету.  
Тонкая струйка крови сочилась из его рассеченной брови.  
Достав из кармана платок, я принялась вытирать ее.  
\- Откуда ты такая взялась? – Кэл затянулся сигаретой, глубоко вдыхая дым.  
\- Издалека. – Ответила я. Кэл положил руку поверх моей ладони, что зажимала платком рану.  
Я не видела Дэймона на улице. Его завели в пуб. Посетители, наблюдавшие за дракой, тоже стали заходить вовнутрь.  
\- Пошли отсюда. – Я переложила платок в ладонь Кэла. – Держи сам. – И взяв его за предплечье, опоясанное татуировкой, повела прочь.  
Кэл послушно шел за мной. Мы молча прошли несколько кварталов по безлюдной улице. Я поддевала носком ботинка опавшие желтые листья. И Кэл принялся повторять за мной. Мы шли, разбрасывая осенние листья в разные стороны.  
На углу мы увидели небольшую церковь, окруженную сквером. Не сговариваясь, мы вместе свернули во двор. Усыпанная гравием дорожка была совсем узкой. И чтобы идти по ней вместе мы с Кэлом тесно прижались друг к другу.  
Пройдя вглубь сквера, мы сели на скамейку. Свет уличных фонарей едва проникал сюда сквозь ветви деревьев. Было совсем тихо.  
Мы с Кэлом молчали, боясь нарушить эту удивительную умиротворенную тишину.  
Взяв руку Кэла в свои ладони, я увидела, что в драке он сбил костяшки. Отняв платок от его рассеченной брови, я послюнила его, и принялась стирать кровь с разбитых ладоней.  
Свободной рукой Кэл гладил меня по стриженым волосам. Тихо шептал, едва касаясь губами моего уха:  
\- Black is the color of my true love's hair…


End file.
